Midnight Song
by elkalee
Summary: Midnight Song is a soul who's been given Bella's body. Bella is a resistant host. Song is annoyed with the fact that she wants "Edward" and "Jacob" more than her own partner who's been with her for many lives. Bad summary, but a better story. Enjoy.   :
1. Chapter 1 The Comforter

**This is just an idea that came into my ead. It'll most likely be rubbish, but still.**

**Chapter 1-Songs POV**

"You moved from Forks." The comforter said.

My comforter had short chocolate coloured hair and blue eyes. Her skin was almost as pale as his...

"Yes." I said, distracting myself. "I...I don't like the cold."

"Oh?" My comforter looked at me for a few seconds. "You said your host had lived there for a few years now."

I nodded. "She...she didn't want to go there...and then she liked it."

"Why was that?"

"She thought it was cold, too." I said, avoiding what she was asking. "And she didn't like the rain. She still doesn't."

"Song," my comforter sighed. "You know what I mean. Why did she like it?"

"Because of _him_." I bowed my head. I couldn't even look at him anymore. Bella would snatch him away. I didn't get much about him. I didn't even know his name.

"You've never named him." My comforter said. "Why?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to admit it, but she didn't let me see him. She didn't let me know anything about him.

_You don't deserve too._ she replied. _Why should I tell you anything? He's mine. And he doesn't want me...anymore._

I felt the sadness coming from her. A memory came forward, one she couldn't stop. He was there-copper hair, golden eyes, chalky white skin, unbelievable gorgeous...

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as he absorbed what he was really saying. _

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for there real intent. _

"_You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

"That because I don't know it." I said. After all, what harm could it do? Maybe the comforter might have a way of getting rid of her.

_You want rid of me so badly?_ she laughed slightly in my head.

_Anything for some peace and quiet._

"You don't know it?" she looked confused.

"She..._Bella_ is still there. She speaks to me...holds memories back." I added. "Like his name. All I've seen is his face."

The comforters face was alarmed. "Song! You should have mentioned it!"

I shrugged. "I...I thought it was a waste of time...I can deal with her, comforter. One day, she'll go. She has too!" I was saying it more to myself than too the comforter.

"Or you will." the comforter added.

"What do you mean? I'm not giving up...I'm sure one day-"

"Listen to yourself, Song." she shook her head. "I meant she could erase you. For some reason, some people stay...they cannot be erased...Bella is one of these. We don't know _why_ they stay...just that they do...and they can drive souls mad-sometimes it's as simple as adopting the host's name, or taking up there former job...sometimes its worse. Violence, as such. And...sometimes they can..._erase them._"

"Erase them!" My voice was several octaves higher than usual. Bella laughed smugly. "That's impossible!"

"Not really...it's happened before." she finished. "You need to get to a healer...get a new host...immature hosts seem to be easier to subdue."

"I've never skipped." I stood up. "I've dealt with a lot of things in my lives-the vultures. The boredom of the Sea-weeds and the coldness of the spiders..._I do not skip!_ _And I will not start, because I can't get rid of her!"_

My comforter stared up in shock. It was then I realised I'd been shouting..._I'd been shouting at her..._

Bella was smug. I was horrified..._I'd been shouting._

"I'll come back next week." I said quickly. "Goodbye, comforter."

I grabbed my bag and ran from the room. "Song!" she called after me.

_How does it feel to be human? _Bella asked. _Isn't that what you souls want? To experience being human._

_I'm not human! _I snapped back. _You are the human. You're violent, cruel, and full of hate! You won't even leave me alone! Why? Why can't you just go?_

_Because this isn't your body. It's mine. It always has been mine._

I got in my car and drove home. _Vine Falcon _would be there, or Falcon, as I called him.

He'd taken his name from the Singing world, and the Flower planet. Me and Falcon had been together through endless lives-we'd met on the Origin and had visited worlds together-spending a life on the Flower Planet and a few lives on the Singing world.

_I thought you wanted Edward._ Bella said smugly when she noticed I was thinking about Falcon.

_That's you, not me. Me and Falcon have more than you and...wait...did you say he was Edward?_

Bella shielded herself again. I groaned in annoyance. _Edward_. How...Well, I guess I'd expected something more. _Edward_. Seriously. Why couldn't he have been Harvey? Or Philip?

_Harvey? Philip? _She scoffed. _Oh, come on. Anyway, at least he doesn't call himself Falcon. What kind of name is that?_

I pulled into the parking lot under the apartment block that me and Falcon lived in.

_Hello? Are you gonna answer me? Or am I getting the silent treatment again?_

_I don't have to speak to you, Bella. I choose to._

_Why?_

I climbed the stairs to our apartment, and opened the door. No need to lock it. No soul would ever steal anything.

"Song! Hey!"

I turned to look at Falcon. His eyes were teal coloured, and reflected the light. His hair was curly, and pale blonde. He was short.

Bella hated him.

"Hello Falcon." I said. "Did I miss anything?"

Both me and Falcon were healers, and worked at the local healing facilities.

"Nothing much." Falcon sighed. "The seekers found a new host-part of the human resistance. No-one's really sure what to do with her...we would get rid of her...but she's pregnant."

"Oh." I said. "I see."

Falcon came forward and kissed me. Bella was furious, and she fought against the kiss. She rose up, taking control.

_No! _I screamed, remembering what my comforter had said. _She can erase me!_

But that didn't happen. Bella just pushed him away. He fell backwards towards the kitchen, looking shocked.

"Song?"

I regained control of my body. "I'm so sorry!" I said, rushing over. "I..."

_Go on. Tell him all about me._

"That was _her._" I hung my head in my hands. "That was Bella."

"Bella?" he gasped. "Your host?"

I nodded. "She...she doesn't like it when I...when I'm with you."

"She's there?" Falcon was alarmed. "Song, why didn't you tell me? Do you know how dangerous resistant hosts are? That's why we're not giving adult hosts' to new souls anymore..."

"I know now." I said. "The comforter...she said it was dangerous. She said she could erase me."

Falcon nodded. "They can...weren't you told this?"

"No." I shook my head. "No-one ever said anything."

"We need to deal with this, Song. In fact, we should go to the healers right now..."

"I can wait, Falcon." I laughed slightly. "I...I don't want a new host."

"Song...this is serious." Falcon sighed.

"Falcon, we are _not _wasteful. That's one of the things that separates us from humans."

"True." Falcon agreed. "This isn't being wasteful though, getting rid of Bella. This is saving yourself. No-one can argue with that, Song."

"I guess not." I sighed. "Fine...I'll request a new host tomorrow...maybe they'll let me take the one they found...I might have better luck with her..."

_So have me killed._ Bella snapped.

And I felt something from her...not exactly a longing to die...but the feeling that she'd died long ago.

And guilt. She was breaking a promise.

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid."_ He ordered.

_That's not you._ I tried to comfort her. _Bella-this is me._

_Don't get rid of me._ she suggested. But the words were half-hearted.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Plan

**Thanks to verox29, SoulandMaka4everGOANIME8D, CrazyWriterr, webgrll1, Lakeylake, Niamh-xx, TwilightGleekxD and INeedToKnowWhatHappensNow for reviewing. Long time between chapters, but here's Chapter 2. Enjoy. And Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 2**

**Song's POV**

I could almost see why Souls were lost when they had a resistant host. Because you got sympathetic to the host.

Well, not me. I wasn't going to give into _her_. Besides, I told myself, she almost _wants_ to die.

_I don't._ She replied.

_Really?_ I answered. _Tell me something that makes living worth it_.

_Him_. Her answer was almost immediately. I didn't know who "Him" was. Except his name was Edward. And he'd left her...I think.

_Where is he, anyway?_ I said. _You don't talk about him much._

_Like I'm telling you_.

I put the bags of food into the car, and got in. _He's probably one of us now._

_I doubt it_. Bella sounded so sure. She was thinking of something...his skin, how hard it was...

_How can be skin be that hard? That's impossible!_

The shield went up. Bella went to the back of her...of _my_ mind. I weakly tried to fight against the shield, before giving up and driving home.

_You won't have caught him. Nothing could catch him_.

"Hmm." I said, aloud. "We'll see about that.

**Edwards POV**

Bella's house was empty. Some other mindless parasite had taken it over.

I hoped she'd gotten away from this. I hoped she was safe somewhere. I hoped...

But she was probably long, long gone. She'd just be a body. That's all the humans were to the souls. A body. And the souls justified all this by saying that the humans were violent. They didn't deserve this planet, they said.

"Are you sure you can't see her?" I asked Alice. "Try again."

"Edward...I _can't_." I said. "I can't see any of the Souls."

"How does that work?" he replied.

"I can see Vampires because I am one. I can see Humans because I was one. But I can't see souls because I'm not one." Alice looked grim. "And I can't see Bella."

"Which means she's one of them." I looked away. "This is my fault. If I'd seen the signs...if I'd listened...I could have gotten her away from all this." 

"We'll find her." Alice promised. "Carlisle thinks that maybe they're a way to reverse this..."

"Carlisle hopes." I replied. "There's no human left in them, Alice. If there was..."

"What if they're just...hibernating?" Alice retorted. "What if we took the soul out somehow, and the human comes back?"

"If we could even find Bella." I said coldly. "She could be anywhere."

"I'm betting she'll go back to Phoenix." Alice smiled. "You know these parasites. You know where they go. Bella was from Phoenix. She'll be there, I bet."

Alice was right. "Allright." I said. "Fine. We'll go there. But it's useless...they won't-"

"You don't believe that." Alice answered. "not completely. Or you wouldn't be doing this." 

**Please Review! (Chapter 3 will be up soon, promise!)**


End file.
